The Uchiha Heir: Ditched
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: Prequel to 'The Uchiha Heir' and 'The Uchiha Heir: Arigatou.' Pretty much how Sakura became pregnant with Sasuki. Sasuke saves Sakura from a rouge ninja that wanted to end her life. He then knocks her out and takes her to his hideout...
1. Airplanes

**Song: Airplanes**

**Artist: B.O.B (Feat. Hayley Williams)**

**Okay, chapter one of my prequel, The Uchiha Heir: Ditched. Well, I am writing two stories from this series at the exact same time, but I thought it would be helpful for some... Um, insight. So yeah, Sakura in the actual story didn't explain all of this. She did say she was a hostage and they um... did 'it' and Sasuke left the next day so here is the story of that and a bit after.**

* * *

_Sakura's POV_

"No! Get off of me!" I cried at the rouge ninja that was now trying to kill me with his sword. I then heard a loud thunder clap and looked into the eyes of the man that was trying to kill me, they were now blank and blood was seeping from his mouth. I kicked him off to see a figure with his or her back towards me, a sword in hand a lightning bolts dancing on his left hand. "S-sasuke?" I whispered and he turned around, the red Sharingan was evident in his eyes. "Why did you help me?" I asked slowly and he sighed. "It's not for what you think." He said simply and lifted me up. I groaned. My right arm had been struck by the rouge ninja's sword.

"Tch, you're still weak." He muttered and he held me up, "I'm sorry..." He whispered and then hit somewhere on my neck when he had turned me around. I felt myself be caught and then blackness...

...

"Shit..." I groaned and held my head, I looked around and I was in a room which had candles that were lighted and the wall looked like pure earth. I touched it and it crumbled with my touch. I shivered, did Sasuke just capture me? "Looks like you're already awake." I heard someone say and I looked over to see some white haired man leaning on the wall casually. "Y-you're a part of Sasuke's team." I stuttered and he smirked. "Well, no shit." He said and strolled towards me. "Looks like you became useful to 'Sasuke-kun.'" The man said and smiled, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Ever heard of a dentist?" I asked the shark man and his smiled dropped. "What do you mean?" He asked and I sighed. "I'm a medic and your teeth are WAY too sharp." I said. He shrugged and plopped himself on the bed that I was now sitting up in. "Hm, well I am related to sharks so I guess that's why. Anyways, what's your name?" He asked. "Sakura Haruno." I said and he smiled.

"Well no wonder your name is 'Sakura,' your hair looks like the colour of one and you're as pretty as a cherry blossom." He said. "What's your name?" I asked and he smirked. "Suigetsu." He said and got up, "Well, I better go before the boss kills me for being in his room and talking to his hostage." He said and walked out of the room.

"So he IS keeping me a hostage, I'm gonna kill that Uchiha..." I growled and then heard a knock. "Um, yeah?" I said. The avenger walked in with a smug expression, "What are you so smug about?" I muttered and he smirked. "Well, seeing as you're my hostage..." He murmured and walked closer to me. "W-what are y-you going to d-do?" I stuttered and again he smirked. "Nothing, I'm just toying with you." He said.

I sighed in relief and he raised a brow, "What you don't want me to do 'it?'" He asked and his already super high ego was now souring. I then felt myself pinned from the Uchiha, "Don't." I growled and glared at him and he sighed.

He got off of me and muttered, "Sorry," and got up to leave. "Wait!" I yelled at him and he looked back, "You don't have to leave." I said and he smirked. "Me neither, but I have to." He said and walked outside. I then heard him silently close the door and heard his footsteps. **_'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO FUCKING CALM!?' _**My inner screamed at me and glared. 'Not my fault.' I said back to her.

**_'Well, you want the Uchiha to suffer maybe you should tell him you lost your virginity to Sai or something.' _**She said and I glared. 'No way, I'm not saying I lost my virginity to Sai because Sasuke might—' My inner interrupted me and I felt a inside of mind slap from her, **(A/N I so don't remember what that's called.) ****_'You AREN'T gonna let that Uchiha do what he wants, get revenge and get angry. Have I taught you NOTHING?' _**My inner said and at that moment I decided I should ignore her for now.

"Hey, pink haired bitch." I heard a super annoying voice say and I looked over my shoulder to see a red head with glasses glaring at me full force. "What do you want?" I asked. "Tch, I want you to stop flirting with MY Sasuke-kun, understood?" She said. "Who said he was YOUR Sasuke? Nobody bitch!" I yelled at her and then felt her back hand me, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" I roared and tackled her.

I then heard laughing and saw Suigetsu and Sasuke watching, "Told you it was a matter of minutes before THAT," Suigetsu pointing to us, "Happens." He said and he smirked. Sasuke sighed and a loud thunder clap was heard in the room. The red head stopped and looked at Sasuke. "What was that Sasuke-kun?" She asked and he glared, his eyes flashed into a dangerous crimson and I shivered. His eyes were so cold towards her, it wasn't funny. "Karin. Suigetsu, out." He ordered and they both obeyed straight up.

He then looked towards me and his eyes had become a gentle onyx and I was being smothered by it. I gasped, for once in the avenger's life; he didn't have a look of pure hatred but warmness. It was wonderful to see and it was because he was looking at me...

A few months ago, he had tried to kill me and his sadistic smirk was all I could remember from that moment. He had tried to use Chidori on me and then tried to slice my throat and yeah... I was trying to kill him myself but... How could I? I love that dark avenger, no matter what I did... I couldn't forget the love that I had for him.

I then felt something warm, I looked over to my left and Sasuke's dark eyes were watching me closely. "Sakura..." He whispered and I felt his breath on my neck. "Hn..." He grunted and felt his fingers playing with my hair. "Still so soft..." He whispered and then took a deep breath.

The Uchiha's eyes were still warm but then he heard a knock and instantly they became frosty. "Who the fuck is it?" He growled, Karin popped her head in and instantly became disgusted. "Ew... How can you be so close to that ugly—" Karin was being choked somehow and I looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw the Sharingan and he was really pissed off. "Get out." He ordered and she nodded.

He let her go and she scampered out, I then felt Sasuke's fingers on my lips. "Hn..." He grunted and seemed to have continued on from what we were doing. I felt him replace his fingers with his lips, he gently kissed me and I sighed against him. I closed my eyes and kissed him right back...

* * *

**No, there isn't a lemon next chapter so yeah... LATERZ**


	2. Boys Like You

**Song: Boys Like You**

**Artist: 360**

**I'm so annoyed I had to type this up on my Ipod Touch and then type it up again...**

I know I felt his warm lips travel down my neck, I moaned and I felt him smirk.

"Sasuke-kun..." I moaned and felt his fingers trail down my belly. He then put his hands under my shirt and the cool air hit me, "God..." I gasped. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but we can't do this..." I whispered and he stopped what he was doing. I closed my eyes and felt his own eyes watching me.

"Are you toying with me?" I asked and he blinked. He looked annoyed after that and sent a harsh glare my way. "Why the fuck would you think that?" He asked and before I answered, a loud explosion was heard. "Sasuke, the Akatsuki are attacking," A calm voice said through the door.

"Yeah... I was guessing so," Sasuke said and glanced at me. His eyes were now frosty and I could easily tell that I had pissed him off. "You need to leave." Sasuke ordered and his dark eyes were fixed on mine. "Why? I can help." I said and Sasuke smirked. "You'll be a burden, go with Suigetsu and Juugo. They'll lead you to a new hideout." Sasuke said and I sighed. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him to let me help so I nodded.

"Is Itachi with them?" I blurted out and Sasuke groaned. I then felt his fingers on my neck and I could tell what he was about to do. "Why do you always do that?" I asked and looked behind me for a moment. His eyes were covered and he then did a quick jab which made me fall into the blackness.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Suigetsu, take her and get away." I ordered as soon as I got downstairs to tell them what to do and get my katana. I then walked out the door to encounter my brother, I let out a growl. "I wonder what you're protecting now..." He murmured and then disappeared. My stomach lurched in pain and I gasped. What the hell? I looked around and some guy with blonde hair that was in a pony tail looked at me with a smirk.

"I wonder what would happen if Itachi saw you like this? You're falling for that girl aren't you?" He murmured. "I only saw that bastard a few seconds ago!" I growled. "And no I'm not falling for that girl." I added and looked at him with disgust. "Oh, well the way you were kissing her told me different." He said and then launched himself at me, "Shit." I muttered and side stepped him.

...

_Sakura's POV_

I walked downstairs hoping there was a kitchen and to my relief, there was. "Hey Sakura." Sui said and smirked lightly. "Hey." I said back and sat at the table with Karin, Juugo and Sui. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked and Sui once again smirked. "Protecting something..." He whispered in an ominous voice and then chuckled.

"Oh shut up shark face." Karin said coldly and was playing with her glasses. "Skanks shouldn't be at the table." I said and glared at her. "A bitch shouldn't be at one either." She shot back and everyone other than her began laughing, she had basically called herself a skank.

"BITCH!" She yelled and got up, she then went upstairs to probably cry herself to sleep. "Hm, you know... You are the best!" Suigetsu yelled with a smirk.

"S-sakura..." I heard someone say and I saw Sasuke stumble into the kitchen. His arms were badly wounded and he collapsed. "Shit, Sasuke!" Sui yelled and crouched beside the Uchiha. I crouched beside him as well and touched his chest, he had a fractured rib and his arms were severely burned.

I touched his arms and put some chakra into my hand. I then gently moved my arm back and forth to heal him. His left arm was now healed and then I reached down his right arm and he winced in pain. His eyes were also bleeding, why didn't I realize this earlier? I healed his right arm and touched his eyes, he groaned in pain and opened his eyes. A weird Sharingan was shown, "Sasuke, turn off your Sharingan." I ordered.

He nodded stiffly and closed his eyes, and then he opened them and his usual onyx was back. I touched his eye lids and gently put some chakra into them. "S-sakura... Ow..." He murmured, it was a first that the Uchiha let it known he was feeling pain. I healed his eyes and sat him up; I still needed to bandage up his eyes and his chest. I first put some chakra into his chest to try and make the fracture less painful. "Sui, I need you to get about 5 bandages." I ordered the shark boy and he nodded. He then went into a cabinet that was next to the table. I gently touched his chest and he growled.

"Sorry..." I murmured and closed my eyes. I then began to try and heal his rib more but he kept on growling like an animal. I glared at him and was thinking about breaking his spine so he couldn't move. "Sasuke, do you want me to help you or not?" I asked and he looked up to me. "Sorry," He said simply.

I nodded and continued to heal him, Sui threw the bandages my way and I healed a few cuts that were on his face and chest. I could tell that he had used the Cursed Mark because the burns were from his black Chidori.

"I'm going to have to cover your eyes for a few days maybe a week." I murmured and he nodded. His eyes were closed and I gently wrapped the bandage around them. I then put bandages on his arms and his chest. "Okay, Sui! Can you help me move Sasuke to his room?" I asked. He nodded and took the avenger's arm and led him up the stairs, "Sasuke-kun! Who did this to you!?" I heard someone yell and I could already tell who it was. That god damn slut was probably annoying the fuck out of Sasuke. An explosion was heard and I saw Sui take Karin's body outside and I could already tell what had happened.

When Sui came back in he glanced my way and could tell that I was frightened, "Don't worry, Sasuke wouldn't hurt you." He muttered and then looked at the rice cooker and smirked.

"I should go and make something for us to eat, shouldn't I?" He said and then went over and began taking putting rice into the cooker. "Thanks, call me when you're finished. Okay?" I said and went outside to do some needed sparring.

_Sasuke's POV_

**_'Why did the Mangekyo Sharingan activate?' _**My inner asked and seemed totally confused. 'After that guy insulted Sakura, I had the power to do that for some reason...' I said back and sighed. I then felt a familiar chakra enter the room. "Um... Sasuke, could you leave for a sec? I need to get changed." Sakura said and I sighed. "What's the point of me leaving if I'm blind?" I asked and I knew I got daggers thrown at me from her eyes.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked and I rolled my eyes... Well, tried to and growled when it hurt. I wanted to take that god damn bandage and burn it. I was in my bed so I don't think using Chidori or Fireball jutsu would be a good idea.

"Hn..." I responded and she sighed. I then heard her take off her clothes and did my best NOT to take advantage of the situation. "Err... Sasuke?" I heard Sakura say. "Yeah?" I murmured.

"Why don't you leave the room, it's rude to be in one when a girl WAS getting changed." She muttered. "Sakura, I am blind." I murmured and looked (Or tried to...) at my ribs. "I can barely walk; do you expect me to move?" I asked and I felt her chakra flare up for a moment. I could already tell she was pissed off by my answer.

"Well?" I said. I then heard her slam the door and I sighed, "Suigetsu!" I yelled and I heard the door open. I felt Suigetsu's chakra come into the room and he stood beside my bed. "Yeah?" He murmured and I looked down for a second and smirked. "Clean up Karin's room." I ordered and I heard the sound of Suigetsu's mouth drop. "Why me?" He groaned.

"Because getting Sakura to do it would be rude and Juugo is out training. You're the only choice, and by the way, Sakura will be staying in there from now on so clean out that bitch's stench." I ordered and I heard him chuckle and walk out the door.

"How annoying..." I murmured.

...

_Sakura's POV_

I should seriously kill that Uchiha, he is so fucking rude that ass hole. I punched the tree and heard the cries of birds. "Sorry..." I murmured when I could tell who it was. I knew that Juugo was behind me and he liked wildlife so yeah...

"Don't worry about it, that tree was going to die anyways..." He murmured. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Y-yeah..." I answered too quickly and he raised a brow. He then sat down and was holding a bright orange canary. "No you're not okay, did Sasuke-sama do something?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yeah... I think he is a pervert, seriously..." I muttered and closed my eyes. "Why do you think that?" Juugo asked. I opened my eyes and a deer was now sitting beside him. How the hell did he do that? "He wouldn't get out of the room when I was getting changed." I replied. "Hm, well he is blind." Juugo stated.

I stared blankly at him, "Sakura!" I heard Sui yell from the base. I nodded politely to Juugo and ran into Karin's room where Sui was.

"You needed me?" I said and he nodded. "I cleaned out the bitch's stink and everything." He said and smiled lightly. "Why did you clean this room?" I asked and he smirked. "Sasuke says that you can stay in here now, maybe he doesn't want you to share a room with him." He said the last part in a whisper.

"Maybe, but I needed my own room when I first stayed here." I muttered and closed my eyes. I sat on the bed and Sui nodded to me and left. It was about 8pm and I wasn't hungry so I lied down and closed my eyes to sleep...

**So, Sasuke's blind and somehow got the Mangekyo Sharingan... BTW to you guys, I do know how Sasuke really got his Mangeyko so don't have a spaz and say that isn't right because I won't listen and I'll go to La La land, lol.**

**Onto other matters, Arigatou's chapter will be out probably tomorrow. I wrote this one before because I have a bit of writer's block with Arigatou so you get the point and now I have ideas :D**

**Night, night (11:13pm)**


	3. Never Be The Same

**Song: Never Be The Same**

**Artist: Red**

**You guys probably hate me, I know I am really late but I went camping and was busy with school. So, I think this chapter is longer than usual but hey, who knows?**

* * *

_Sakura's Pov_

It's been about four days since Sasuke was injured, I have barely talked to him and he brushed it off as if it was nothing, well, I guess that's an Uchiha.

"Do you want to go to a hot spring, Sakura-chan?" Sui asked. His eyes were rather happy and Juugo had a light smile on his face. "I'm probably not allowed to..." I murmured and pouted. "Shit," Sasuke muttered as he walked down the stairs. "Nearly trip, Uchiha?" Sui asked with a grin. He was EXACTLY like Naruto in a way.

Sasuke sighed and walked towards us, weirdly, he could sense where we were relatively easily. I guess he can sense chakra really well and it makes him able to pinpoint where we are at. Sasuke sat down beside me and clamped his hands together. He then gave the finger to Sui, probably for Sui making fun of Sasuke nearly tripping earlier. I smirked at what was happening, whether Sasuke liked it or not, he had a childish side to him. It kind of reminded me when I first met him.

"Sasuke, I need to check your eyes again." I murmured. "Okay," He muttered and got up. He then headed up the stairs towards his room. I followed him and closed the door behind me.

He sat on the bed and cocked his head to the side for a second and then straightened. I sat beside him, I then made him face me. I gently touched the bandage on his eyes and let my chakra flow through it. His eyes were nearly healed and he could open his eyes now, but wouldn't be able to use the Sharingan for a day or so. But I wanted his eyes to fully heal and be prepared for whatever fight he may face.

"Is everything fine?" He asked. I would've normally nodded but since he couldn't see... "Yeah, nearly healed." I murmured and took off the bandage so I could replace the bandage but instead he opened his eyes. "You lied." He said simply and I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What?" I murmured. "You said I couldn't open my eyes but I could..." He murmured and lent in. His lips brushed with my own until he kissed me deeply and pushed me onto the bed. I felt his fingers inch closer to my face and I moaned. Sasuke smirked against me and I smiled back at him. He then stopped what he was doing and sat up.

"Sorry..." He whispered. "D-don't worry it was n-nice..." I murmured and probably blushed a deep scarlet. He then gently stroked my cheek and smiled himself and it was a genuine smile, not just his usual smirk but a real smile and it was... Was nice.

"You're so... So beautiful," He murmured. "Y-you think so?" I whispered and closed my eyes. "Yeah... I wish I had seen it when we were younger." He murmured. I felt him move himself and lie down on the bed, right beside me. "When you said 'thank you,' what did you mean?" I whispered and had my eyes on him.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I wanted to protect you from... From Itachi and Orochimaru." He murmured and opened his eyes. The onyx pools were calm and collected. "What else do you want to know?" He asked. "Your family." I said instantly and he groaned. "Sorry... I just don't know much about your family and the closest thing was when I fought... Um, never mind." I said.

"Who did you fight?" He said and pushed himself on top of me. I felt him place his head on my neck and he left a trail of kisses moving up and down. He then licked my jaw, "I-Itachi." I answered as I couldn't take his torture anymore. He was still on top of me and his eyes were now watching my own. "It was just before I saw you at Orochimaru's hideout, we had to save Gaara of the Sand." I murmured and his hands trailed to my chest, his fingers then went inside of my shirt and I let out a squeak. His fingers gently rubbed against my breast and I moaned.

"I know you're not ready but... But I want to have some fun." He murmured. "S-so you're not going to..." I trailed off and he shook his head.

He took his fingers out and smiled. It was nice to see him smile for real. "Since when do you smile?" I murmured and he smirked. "Whenever you're around..." He whispered and kissed me again. "How's the dobe?" He asked and I gasped at this. Sasuke looked like he had wanted to kill Naruto the last time he mentioned his name.

I shook my head a bit and looked at his eyes again, "Him and Hinata are together and got engaged a while back, and Hinata is pregnant." I murmured and smiled. "Oh and Ino-pig and Kiba are together and they had a kid about six months ago, his name is Kenji." I said. "So, they're all having kids now?" He muttered and sighed. "The dobe finally noticed that Hinata was in love with him... Good for him. What about you? How's your family?" He asked and I took in a deep breath.

I forced myself not to cry... But failed and I felt tears trickle from my eyes. "Sakura... What happened?" He whispered. I closed my eyes and felt him wipe away my tears and began kissing up and down my neck again. "A short while after you and Naruto left an assassin came and killed them for some sort of revenge... He said that he'd keep me alive because I wasn't worth being killed." I whispered. "I... I am sorry..." He whispered and I opened my eyes to see his own were rather sad.

"I guess we're more alike now..." He whispered. He knew that my parents were the last of my family since the Haruno clan were slaughtered and used as slaves. The clan name never really passed on, but since the Haruno clan aren't as well known as the Uchiha or Uzamaki, my title as 'Last Haruno,' isn't really that good.

"No, you grew up without your family... I still don't understand a thing about being alone. I still have all my friends while you... You don't have that now." I whispered. "I do have that now," He whispered and I felt him move my hand to his chest and felt a steady heartbeat. "I have you..." He murmured and closed his eyes. I nodded at him and smiled. "Sasuke...kun..." I whispered and his eyes flashed open. "What did you just call me?" He said. I sighed; maybe he didn't want to be called that. "Don't you want me to call you 'Sasuke-kun'?" I murmured. "I want you to call me that; I just never thought you would say it again." He said. I smiled again and he pushed himself off of me.

I then felt him turn us over and he hugged my waist and kissed my neck. "Go to sleep now... My Cherry Blossom..." He whispered. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep and for once in my life I didn't have a nightmare about Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Eek! I know I said I THOUGHT it was gonna be a longer chapter but it wasn't... BAH! Lol, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter cos' I have to start writing another chapter for 'Arigatou.'**


	4. Hide

**_The Uchiha Heir – Ditched_**

**_Hide ~ Red_**

_'I will run and hide_

_Till memories fade away_

_And I will leave behind a love so strong.'_

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura sleep, she mumbled his name a few times and he had to wipe away tears from her eyes every now and again. The raven sat up and took his clothes into the bathroom to get changed.

He opened the door and was met by Juugo, he had a grave expression on his face and led the Uchiha down the stairs.

Juugo sat at the table and Sasuke leant against the wall and watched the animal lover carefully. "What's wrong?" Sasuke said finally after a long silence. The orange haired man blinked and looked at the Uchiha with worry. "Your brother..." He said finally. Sasuke's eyes bled red and he glared at Juugo. "Are you... Are you going to leave Sakura again?" He said.

Sasuke growled and clenched both of his fists, what to do... What to do... Sasuke was unsure of what he should do... Sakura or Itachi, he knew that if he stayed Sakura might be killed by Itachi and if he leaves Sakura will be heartbroken again. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he kills Itachi he'll probably succumb to his darkness yet again.

Sakura had only just started healing him... He'll have to hurt her again to protect her.

OoOoO

"Mmm... Sasuke-kun?" The cherry blossom murmured and looked around the room. She noticed that she was in a different room to what she was in yesterday. She also noticed that there was a Genjustu around the area as well. "Sakura..." Sasuke murmured and sat on the bed beside her.

"Where are we?" She asked and looked at the raven haired avenger. "Somewhere else... Somewhere closer to Konoha." He said simply. Sakura's eyes widened. "But why?" She asked and watched him suspiciously. He blinked and leant in to kiss her. She stopped him.

"Tell me." She ordered and Sasuke let out a sigh of frustration, he ran a hand through his hair and lightly glared at her. "Itachi..." He said simply and the pinkette's heart stopped beating, Sasuke was going to go out for revenge. But what did he want from her?

His now gentle onyx eyes were watching her carefully, he saw her fear. She knew that he was going out for revenge. And even if she wanted to... She couldn't stop him, no matter what could leave her lips. "Sasuke-kun... Killing him will destroy you..." At that moment those words left her lips he flipped her over so that he was on top of her. "That's why... I want you to let me..." He whispered hoarsely and kissed her pulse.

"You want to... But I'm scared..." She whispered, he looked into her eyes and saw the fear. "Don't be... I'll be as gentle as I can..." He murmured and kissed her again.

**(Lemon here! Don't like, don't read!)**

She blushed and he smirked, he then continued to kiss her as passionately as what was physically possible. She moaned against his lips, he growled and attacked her neck. He sucked on her pulse and left a purpley-blue mark.

"Aah... Sasuke-kun..." She moaned and she closed her eyes. For once he wasn't hurting her emotionally. That night he left, he wanted to protect her from his older brother. He wanted to show her that he regretted ever leaving her.

More moans came out of his mouth and he felt a hardness straining against his pants. The avenger groaned and she accidently brushed her foot against it and he let out a strained hiss. "S-sorry..." She whispered. "D-don't be..." The Uchiha uncharacteristically stuttered. "It was one of the nicest things I felt."

She smiled and did it again, he groaned and then smirked. "Two can play at that game... Sakura..." He said and ran a hand up her shirt. She helped him take off her shirt and he took off his own. Both shirts were flung somewhere inside the room. He then played with her breasts that were still covered up by her chest bindings, he tore them apart and gently rubbed the twin mounds.

She moaned a really loud moan and a growl followed after that. He then attacked one of her breast with his mouth and the other was still rubbing against the other. "Sasu-Sasuke-kun!" She moaned out at the pleasure he was giving her.

She felt wetness pooling in between her legs and she wanted him to do something about it. He then switched breasts and nipped her nipple. She cried out.

He smirked and continued massaging a breast with one hand. Sasuke sat up for a moment and did a few hand signs, beside him appeared a shadow clone. The copy was shirt less like Sasuke and had a smirk on his lips. "You know what to do..." Sasuke said and grinned deviously.

The clone began massaging her breasts while the original lifted up the pinkette to take off her pants and panties. She immediately blushed.

Sasuke smirked and gently rubbed her heat and she let out the loudest moan he had ever heard from her. His shadow clone watched her carefully and attacked her lips, the original pushed a finger into her and pumped her.

Sakura was moaning continuously at both Sasukes' and they both continued their famous Uchiha smirk. The original added another finger and she felt closer on the edge, the shadow clone was now sucking at her lips and she felt him lick her lips with his own tongue.

He felt her squeeze his fingers and he slowed down so the pinkette would enjoy her high.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried and came on his fingers. He smirked and dispelled the shadow clone.

He took off his own pants and boxers and she stared at Sasuke with shock at his size, how was he going to fit inside of her? He noticed her fear and reached his hand out. He then grasped hers and gently put her hand on his length, she gasped.

"Don't be scared," He said and pushed her down until she was fully on her back. The avenger positioned himself but watched Sakura's eyes. "Please... Please don't be scared..." He whispered and kissed her deeply as he pushed himself in. He stopped for a moment when he reached her barrier and he felt her tense up. She then nodded at him to continue, he swiftly thrust into her and broke through her barrier.

She let out a muffled scream and felt herself being ripped to pieces. He stopped for a moment to let her adjust to him. Sakura was tense and he stopped kissing her, he kissed her neck and wiped away fallen tears. "Just relax... It won't hurt for long..." He whispered and she bit her lip.

He kissed her again and pushed his tongue into her mouth, he played with hers to pass time and make her forget the pain he had just given to her. He didn't want to watch her in this much pain, he doesn't want her to be in ANY pain. And he was the one that probably gave her the worst pain imaginable.

Since the Uchiha wasn't a woman himself, he doesn't really know how much it would hurt. All he knew was that it would hurt. "Y-you can move..." Sakura said and moved her hips to show that it was true.

He took himself out a bit and thrust back in and no sound was heard. He looked down to see she was biting her lip, he kept on with his thrusts and watched her intently and that's when he realized that she wasn't making any noise on purpose. "Sakura... Don't hide your moans..." Sasuke panted and the girl looked up at him.

She nodded and he lifted her legs so that they were over his shoulders, he felt himself coming over the edge and he wouldn't allow himself to finish first. He thrust as hard as he could without hurting her and she cried out his name.

He then felt her walls squeeze against him and that alone nearly made him cum. He growled and held himself together as the girl experienced the best pleasure she could feel. "SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled out as he came inside of the girl. Before he collapsed he quickly did a few hand signs to make sure that there was barely any chance she could get pregnant.

**(Lemon end!)**

He then pushed himself off of her and lied down beside her; he then rested his head against her own. "Thank you..." Sasuke whispered and Sakura watched him carefully. "Why?" She asked and he looked back at her.

"Thank you for letting me... Me show how I truly feel..." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I should be thanking you... Sasuke-kun." She murmured and he raised an eye brow. "Why?" He asked. "Because, you were gentle like you promised." She said and flashed her beautiful smile.

"I love you... Sasuke-kun..." She whispered and closed her eyes. "Promise me something," Sasuke said. She opened her eyes again and he continued on. "Promise me you won't be with another like this..." He said. "Of course..." She said and smiled.

"Promise me you won't attack the village." She said and watched him carefully. "I wouldn't do that because it'll hurt you..." The avenger said with a blush. The pair then both closed their eyes...

* * *

**I don't usually write lemons so yeah... If it sucked I'm sorry but anyways, I know I said that this is on pause because there is something that I can't do yet because Arigatou and Ditched are way too far from one another but I'll keep doing chapters for this until that event, okay?**


	5. Let It Burn

**_The Uchiha Heir – Ditched_**

**_Let It Burn ~ Red_**

_'Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?  
Where were you when it all crashed down?  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now?'_

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN LET IT BURN WHICH WAS MADE BY RED OR THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE THE OBVIOUS OC's.

* * *

_Sakura's Point Of View_

I opened my eyes and straight away I noticed something, there was nobody else's chakra other than my own. So Sasuke did leave... I sighed and sat up. I then cringed when I felt pain in between my legs. I looked at the sheets and saw red, it was my blood. I shivered and got up; I nearly fell over but stood still for a moment and accessed the area around me.

I rubbed my legs with my hand and allowed my chakra to flow into my finger tips and I healed myself. I sighed and then looked at where Sasuke had lied and I noticed a piece of paper, I picked it up and examined it with my fingers. I opened the piece of paper and saw rather neat hand writing which was from Sasuke. It read:

_Sakura,_

_I know you'll probably hate me for leaving like this... But I had to, my brother will come after you if I didn't and my enemies will figure out that you're my weakness. I want you to be happy so once I kill my brother I'll disappear. I won't bother anyone from the Hidden Leaf and I'll keep your promise._

_The Hidden Leaf is due a couple miles south. Be careful going there._

_Sasuke Uchiha _

I fell to the ground and felt tears pool in my eyes and I let out a chocked sob. I scrunched up the piece of paper and discarded it without a care. I got up and had a shower which was in the next room and got dressed.

I then found some kunai which had been in a cupboard. I put them in my pouch and then put on my sandals and did a few hand signs, a falcon appeared before me and I quickly scribbled down a note. I then put the note in the bird's pouch and sent it off to Konoha. I then opened the door and ran outside.

I cringed at my running but I wanted to get home and see Naruto and the others. I wonder if Ino had her baby yet... And Hinata was pregnant as well... She would be a month or two along.

...

I finally saw the gates of Konoha and sighed, ANBU had been waiting for me a mile outside of the village and had handed me some supplies. "Naruto-sama would like you to be sent up to his office ASAP. Is this alright with you, Sakura-san?" The ANBU with the turtle mask asked. I nodded and they lead me to Naruto's office.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Was all I heard and then was forced into a powerful hug by the Hokage. I groaned and then felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I gasped. "What's wrong Sakura?" Hinata asked as she looked over at me with worry. "I..I..." I stuttered and collapsed. "SAKURA!" Naruto yelled out.

"Get Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled and I slipped away into unconsciousness.

...

I heard hushed voices all around my room, I had no idea of what they were saying and I groaned. I tried to sit up but felt a strong pair of hands hold me down. I blinked and noticed that the person that was doing so was Naruto. He looked annoyed, really annoyed.

"Are you awake? Can you understand what I am saying?" Another voice asked and I noticed my shisou. I sighed and could already tell I was in deep shit for something by the look in her eyes and Naruto looked furious. "Yes." I said. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You may as well tell her." Naruto groaned.

"Tell me what?" I asked and looked at them both. "You're pregnant." Tsunade said quickly. "I'm... But he but I'm sure he... No I can't... What...?" I looked at them both again and Naruto looked like he was about to cry. "Who captured you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. He was still calling me '-chan.' Why was he doing that? He's angry, isn't he?

"S-sasuke Uchiha..." I stuttered and looked down. "Did you have intercourse with him?" Shishou asked. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Was it rape!?" Naruto blurted out. I opened my eyes and blinked. "No, it wasn't." I said.

"Why did you let him then?" Tsunade asked. "I... I still love him... I wanted to give him something and he... He got a threat off of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha... I... He wanted me to give him this... I wanted to give him something, anything..." I whispered and began to cry. "Sakura..." Naruto murmured and engulfed me in a brotherly hug. "Sakura... Are you planning to keep the child?" Shishou asked and her eyes looked over me carefully. I nodded, I wanted to make sure the Uchiha clan kept alive and I would do this for my love for Sasuke.

"If so, you can't give the child's last name 'Uchiha.'" Shishou said. I nodded but then thought of something. "In his or her birth certificate can he or she have the last name 'Uchiha' but will have the last name 'Haruno' in the outside world?" I asked. "Yes... Sasuke-teme would have wanted that..." Naruto said with a sigh. He then looked at me; his oceanic blue eyes were a mix between angry and sad. I didn't understand... Didn't he want me to bare Sasuke-kun's child?

"I must leave now, I need to go and see Sakura-chan and by the way..." He looked at me again with a grin, "My child is a boy and Ino's is a boy as well." He said and ran off. "How did I let him become Hokage...?" Tsunade said and shook her head. I groaned and got up out of the bed.

"Sakura... Is this what you really want...? Do you want to keep the child?" Shishou asked once more and I nodded. "Can I... Can I tell a few people who the true father is?" I asked. Tsunade nodded, "Who do you have in mind?" She asked. "Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, TenTen, Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga." I said. Shishou nodded and then summoned multiple hawks, she then scribbled down a few notes on different pieces of paper and sent the birds off to their locations. "I have told them not to tell anyone else and if you desire to tell others, you may." Shishou said before nodding and leaving the room.

...

I stretched; I could feel stares of people as I walked down the street just to get a few baby supplies and some food for myself, Hinata and a rather pregnant Ino also accompanyied me. "Ino-pig do you need anything?" I asked in a mocking tone. "Hm... Ice-cream and some chocolate would be nice." She said with a smirk and then muttered 'forehead,' as we continued on our way. "When are you due, Hinata?" I asked and looked back at the shy girl.

She blushed and smiled nervously. "He s...should be born i...in F...Febuary..." She stuttered and began playing with her fingers. "Nice," I said with a smile. It was December 22th and I returned to Konoha a week ago. "What about you Ino?" I asked. "January!" She yelled out. I smirked.

"Anyways... Since _that_ guy is the father of your child... What will you do, Sakura...? Will you search for him?" Ino asked. I closed my eyes for a moment, "No..." I said as I opened my eyes. "No?" She asked. "No, I won't search for him. He doesn't want to return." I said.

Ino nodded and continued on her way, I walked behind Hinata and Ino and was kept to my own thoughts. I sighed and looked at them both, they were both nursing their stomachs and they would return home to the men they love... Me on the other hand... Sasuke left me with his burden but I will raise this child... I will love the child... I WON'T let my child follow the same path as it's father's when they learn the truth of who it's father truly is.

* * *

**_Yup... Short hehe... But I did a rather long chapter for Arigatou... hehe... Anyways, laterz._**


	6. Here Without You

**_The Uchiha Heir – Ditched_**

**_Here Without You ~ 3 Doors Down_**

_'A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear when I'm reading over your face...' _

**_Like usual I DON'T own the lyrics of the song or Naruto. If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't have tried to kill Sakura and Naruto would be in love with Hinata. Also, Jiraiya and Itachi wouldn't be dead. Also Lady Chiyo, and yes I think she is cool xD for an old lady she is AWESOME!_**

* * *

**\~Sasuke~/**

"Boss, why did we leave Sakura-chan behind? She would have helped us kill your target." Suigetsu said with a sigh. "I don't want her to become involved." I said simply and jumped down from a tree we were currently crouching on. "Do you miss her?" The shark man asked. "Hn..." I grunted and formed hand signs; I then used phoenix flower jutsu. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with a sigh.

I nodded and looked away; Suigetsu was beginning to annoy me. "Do you love her?" He asked and I sighed. "You don't need to know." I murmured and looked down, I felt my Sharingan switch on and I looked around for any chakra signatures that may be passing shinobi. "You do, don't you? You want to protect her from your brother." He said with a smirk. I glared at him. "Idiot." I muttered and jumped back onto the tree and headed towards our new hideout.

* * *

**\~Sakura~/ **

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I heard the dumb blonde yell and he practically ran into me. "Nani?" I murmured and looked at him with confusion. "Hi!" He said with a foxy grin and he was rubbing the back of his head. "Good news!" He yelled out. "Good news?" I murmured. "Ino is uh... What's the word... Um? Hehe... She's about to... uh... What is it... Oh yea—" I wacked the god damn Hokage on the head and he began fake crying, I glared. "She's giving... uh... DAMN IT! Just follow me Sakura-chan!" He yelled and reached out for my hand and pretty much dragged me out of the market.

I continued to go with him because I wanted to see what he wanted to tell me. Makes no sense, but hey. He lead me towards the hospital and that was when I realized it, she was giving birth! I pushed the kyuubi container away from me and sprinted my pregnant self towards the front office. "Ino Yamanaka!" I yelled and looked at the brunette receptionist. She looked at her computer screen and began typing in some words, "East wing, room 137." She said and I bowed to thank her and the kyuubi container followed me to my best friend's hospital room.

"K... Kiba I'm going... to fucking... kill you..." She panted out and then let out a scream. "S-sorry..." He stuttered and held onto her hand, I was currently peeking in and one of the nurses recognised me and motioned for me to come in. I opened the door and put on a mask. "Naruto," I said and turned to face him. "You can't be here." I said and he was about to open his mouth to protest but I raised my hand. "Don't argue." He nodded and ran out of the room to sit at the waiting area. "Haruno-sama, are you going to—" I looked at the nurse and nodded. "YOU FINALLY GOT HERE FOREHEAD!" Ino screamed and I winced.

Kiba continued to hold onto Ino's hand and was murmuring apologies. I then began my work.

...

"It's a beautiful baby boy..." I murmured and handed her the crying baby. She smiled. "T-thanks forehead." She stuttered and Kiba looked quite proud. "What are we going to call him?" Ino asked and looked up to her boyfriend. "Uh... Akamaru...?" He murmured and silence was the only thing heard in the room. "WE AREN'T NAMING OUR BABY AFTER YOUR FUCKING DOG!" Ino yelled and her baby blue eyes suddenly became icy daggers. "Er... Kenji?" He murmured and Ino looked at the baby and the child let out a cry. "That... That is perfect!" She cried and began smiling widely.

I smiled as well, Ino handed Kiba their baby Kenji and he hugged the child. "I'll be the best dad..." He whispered and then gave the child to Ino and hugged them both. I sighed, when I have my child I do wish that Sasuke would have been there but... Knowing him, he would much rather revenge then a child. "Forehead... I owe you one." Ino said. I nodded. "Congrats Ino, if you want, I can check Kenji-kun's eye sight and all of that." I said. Ino held out her hands and handed me Kenji, I hugged the child.

"You're an auntie now, forehead." Ino said and smirked. I groaned, her eyes then became large for a moment and then she glared. "Don't you want to be an auntie for my child?" She asked. "No... I was thinking of something." I murmured. "Sorry." Ino nodded and then realized it. "You were thinking about HIM weren't you?" She asked slowly and cautiously. Kiba also knew that I was pregnant with Sasuke's child. "We can go out on a mission to find him, but I can't promise anything..." Kiba said. I shook my head; I looked down at Kenji and hugged him. "No... He doesn't want to be found, he doesn't want to return. He doesn't care about any of us." I said. Ino's eyes widened. "Did he rape you?" She murmured. I shook my head and handed Kenji to Kiba knowing that I would begin to cry if this kept up.

"No he didn't." I said. Ino raised an eye brow and sighed, "Then why did you let him?" She whispered. "I... He said that I probably wouldn't see him ever again and I gave myself to him..." I cried and felt tears cascade down my face. "Sakura..." Ino murmured and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Gomen, gomen, gomen..." I murmured. I then bowed to them. "Why are you bowing and apologizing?" Ino asked. "You just gave birth to a child and all I have done is tell you about my problems..." I whispered. "Sakura, I asked." She said. "I... I have to go!" I yelled and ran out of the room to head towards my home.

* * *

**\~Sasuke~/**

"You disappeared for a few days, where were you Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked and looked over at me. "When?" I asked. "Just before Sakura left." He said. I groaned, this baka kept on asking me questions, over and over again... It's getting REALLY annoying. "And Sakura also went missing." He said casually and sipped on his water bottle. "I took her to a cabin for a night." I said simply. Suigetsu blinked and then smirked deviously, "Ohh..." He said with a smirk, I glared. "What did you do?" He asked. I blinked and then muttered a 'It's none of your business,' and coughed. "You fucked her didn't you?" He asked.

I seriously wanted to punch him in the face, burn him, break his sword, throw his water bottle into a dungeon and then throw him into a volcano. "What's it to you?" I groaned. Suigetsu blinked and smirked. "Give me details, including the juicy ones." He said. "Get a porno book." I said and looked down.

Suigetsu then became serious again and looked me in the eye. "Did you force her?" I nearly choked on a tomato, a freaking tomato! "No!" I coughed out. "Did you do it because it was probably the last time you would see her?" Suigetsu asked. "Y-yeah..." I stuttered.

The shark man seemed interested in this, "Was it to show these feelings you have been hiding for a long time?" He asked. I glared. He sighed, "Easy one, was it her first—" I cut him off with a fire ball heading straight his way. He gulped and barely dodged it. "Hey! I was just asking!" He cried out. The hurling ball of fire hit a nearby tree.

"That is none of your fucking business." I snarled and switched on my Sharingan. "Geez, I didn't mean for it to affect you this bad. I just wanted to know if you were gentle on her if it was her first time." He sighed. I glared again. "Fuck you." I growled and crouched. I then formed a Chidori and ran at him. I hit him in the chest but he turned into fucking water.

"I'll shut the hell up now~" He said and scratched the back of his head like that blonde dobe used to do. I shook my head and cleared away further thoughts because I knew I would begin thinking of Sakura and need to go... Somewhere private...

"Quick question, if you weren't all 'avenger mode' would you have stayed with Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu asked and I nodded. "By the way, she told me about the night you left the village and all I got to say is... Ouch, she told you that she LOVED you and you KNOCKED her out and left her on a BENCH with the words THANK YOU." He said. "What was I meant to do, take her with me? Out of the question." I said. "You could have told her to wait for you, once you kill your brother... You're going to go into hiding, I mean seriously? Why bother with that?" He said and I growled.

"For once in your god damn life Suigetsu, shut up." I ordered and continued our search.

* * *

**\~Sakura~/**

_About two months later..._

"Sakura..." Naruto murmured and he held up my hair as I was currently throwing up in my toilet. "Fuck that fucking bastard Uchiha." I grumbled and wiped my mouth, I then began brushing my teeth. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and peered into my eyes. "Aren't you meant to be with your son?" I asked with a smirk that had found its way to my lips. "Err... Yeah?" He said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sighed, Shun was born on 2nd of February (which is about a month ago) and Hinata named him Shun after her brother had passed away when the clan was attacked by rouge ninja after the Byakugan. Naruto was happy to name his first born son after someone in Hinata's family.

"FOREHEAD!" I heard someone yell from outside, I peeked out the window and saw Ino holding onto Kenji and waving at me wildly. I groaned and went down stairs to see the blonde.

"Hey Ino-pig," I said and smirked. She glared. "No being mean to me in front of Kenji." She said with a smug grin. I glared. "How are you going?" She asked and jabbed the small bump. I groaned. "That bad huh?" She smirked again. "Well, you were meant to begin puking much earlier but hey... Maybe it's Uchiha genes?" She smirked yet again. "Hehe... Not funny." I growled. **_'Can we please kill her!?' _**Inner asked. _'No and since when did you talk to me again?' _I asked her. **_'Well, I have some intel from Sasuke's Inner.' _**She said with a smug smirk. _'Sasuke has an Inner? And how did you talk to his Inner?' _I asked. **_'He was close to the village for some reason, maybe to check up on you but who knows?' _**She said. _'Did you tell his Inner I was pregnant?' _I asked. **_'Nope, you don't exactly need that avenger around now do you? Ha! I'm kidding but I didn't tell his Inner.' _**She said. _'Why not?' _I asked and now I was annoyed. **_'Well... I was a bit busy... Hehe...' _**She giggled. I groaned, she had sex with Sasuke's Inner... Nice. **_'Pervert much?' _**She muttered. _'No... I was just remembering when actual Sasuke—' _I was interrupted by pain in my stomach.

"Forehead, you zoned out for a bit... Are you okay?" Ino asked. "I need... Toilet..." I covered my mouth and sprinted towards the closest sink.

* * *

**\~Sasuke~/**

Damn it! Why did I go to the Hidden Leaf like that, I could have been captured. "Hey Sasuke, how was Sakura?" Suigetsu asked. **_'Wonderful...' _**Inner said with a moan. _'Gross?' _I muttered. **_'Now I know why you want to fuck Sakura all the time... Geez, her Inner is the best!' _**Inner said with a grin. "Uh... Sakura was uh... Hn!" I ended it with a grunt and Suigetsu raised an eye brow. "Did you screw her or something?" He asked. My eyes narrowed and I punched him, "ACK! God I'm so fucking sorry!" He cried as he hit a tree.

I growled. I then sat up on a rock which was in our hideout and looked outside to see the sunset and a cherry blossom tree, "Hn... Sakura." I murmured and closed my eyes to rest for a moment.

* * *

**\~Normal~/ (still with Sasuke)**

"SASUKE LOVES SAKURA!" A loud explosion was then heard. Suigetsu yelped and Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan shined through the dust, he had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Bit of info there, hope you enjoyed and please review but no flames. Um... Yeah, a bit OOC through this chapter. Gomen. Hn, thanks for reading, ARIGATOU xD**

**P.S In your review, try and guess when Sasuki's birthdays is. HINT! It's in July xD **


End file.
